


Office Affairs

by Kumohime



Category: Big Bang (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, M/M, Office Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumohime/pseuds/Kumohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong opened an office door and he saw... well, let's just say, he will always, always knock from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Affairs

                                            

 

 

Ji Yong had not expected to see him again, least of all at his office in Korea, although it was not outrageous that it had happened. The man had been temporarily transferred and was now standing on the other side of the room talking with some coworkers at the office party. They had not been able to talk at all since the man had arrived and Ji Yong was at his limit. He wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless. But not even he was that bold; it would undoubtedly bring them both a lot of problems. When nobody was looking he made a small signal.

He waited in the empty hall until he saw his dark figure approaching. Ji Yong grabbed the other man's hand and pulled him into the empty office.

"Ji..." the other man started but Ji Yong interrupted him. He kissed him hard, almost angry. He knew he had been the one dumped, the one who should be ignoring the other man but he couldn't help himself, and he didn't have the habit to hold back in anything he wanted.

"Shige," he whispered as he trailed the column of the other man's neck. "I've missed you." It had been 4 months. Too damn long.

"I've missed you too," Kato said, not complaining about the nickname Ji Yong had used.

If Ji Yong had been in a vengeful mood he would have stopped and thrown their break up on the other man's face but he couldn't, not when Kato was burying his hands in his hair and tugging up to look at him.

"We can't do it here," Kato panted.

Ji Yong chuckled satisfied of having the man panting only after a few heated kisses. He didn't say anything, not even to reassure him that no one would come he simple trailed down Kato's body until he felt his crotch and squeezed. Kato hissed and growled before grabbing Ji Yong's face between his hands and kissed him, scrapping his teeth against Ji Yong's lips and sneaking his tongue inside his mouth. Ji Yong smirked even as he kissed Kato back and when he was pushed against a conveniently empty table - or maybe it was a desk - he knew he had won.

Their jackets were quickly discarded and their shirts were now opened so Ji Yong could skim over the soft skin as he felt hands running up and down his own until they stopped at his belt and soon his wasn't wearing his pants.

"Still not wearing any underwear?" Kato asked.

"I do but I figured you'd be here as the honored person so I didn’t wear any. This is all for you, Shige." Ji Yong punctuated the last sentence by liking and sucking on the other man's earlobe. 

Kato shivered making Ji Yong feel really good about himself. This lasted two seconds, until Kato gave a firm long stroke and made Ji Yong all but incoherent. When he looked at the other man again, Kato had a huge shiteating grin. Two could play at that game.

"Legs up," Kato ordered.

"I love it when you get bossy." Even if it was only during sex.

"I know," he drawled. "Now, legs up." This time Ji Yong gladly complied.

 

\------

 

Jaejoong stood frozen in place looking at the scene before his eyes unfold, like one would watch a train wrack without being able to look away, even if you probably should.

His statue-like state was not due to the fact that he had walked in on two people going at it half naked in one of the empty offices - those kinds of things were quite common in the office parties thrown by the company. It was not due to the fact that the two people were two men, he had no problem with that and he prided himself on being quite open minded (some jokes he had been known to make, aside). The problem was that one of said people was the new editor in chief, who had arrived from Tokyo not two weeks before and, what was even more mind bogging, the other person was his best friend, the best friend he had gone on double dates with, the best friend who had leered and spied on girls with and even played "real boob/fake boob" in high school and the first years of college, they had even exchange a porn movie or two, for crying at loud!

Kwon Ji Yong, who was at that moment coming with a loud groan on an office table with another man.

Jaejoong stumbled backwards and ran into the still open door drawing the attention of the two men. Now it was their turn to freeze in place. They both looked at Jaejoong with an array of emotions that might have been considered funny in another situation. 

"J-J..." His friend stuttered and the other man looked completely mortified and a little terrified.

They pulled apart and fumbled around putting back the clothes that lay on the floor and fixing the clothes they were still wearing. The Japanese man - Kendo, was it? - kept swearing in Japanese as Jaejoong fled the scene.

 

\--------

 

It was Thursday, the week after the party and Jaejoong could not call in sick again. He walked in and said hello to the people who crossed his path while keeping an eye out for Ji Yong.

He was definitely not ignoring his friend; he just hadn't talked to him since that day and hadn't been answering his calls...

He had been so busy trying to avoid Ji Yong that he didn't realize that he had walking into someone, that Kendo something, he still couldn't remember his name, although his face he remembered and his naked ass had been burnt in his retinas.

"Oh, um, good morning," he greeted the man, who turned instantly red.

"Good morning," the man greeted back and walked hastily into a meeting room. Precisely the meeting room Jaejoong had his first meeting of the morning. The meeting room Ji Yong was walking into at that moment. This was going to be a great day.

Soon everybody was seated waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Good morning, everybody," the chief started. "Even if he has been here for a couple of weeks already, I ask you to please welcome the chief editor of the Japanese branch of the magazine, Kato Shigeaki."

Yup, Kato, that was the name.

"And this is Kato Rosa..." Jaejoong looked at the exotic looking woman. He had seen her around the office and he had been mesmerized by her. He had even thought about talking to her at the office party but then... Well, things had happened that had taken his mind off the woman until now.

"Thank you for all your help so far," the Japanese man was saying. "You might wonder why we didn't call to a meeting when I arrived. I wanted to see how you move around the office. So I have been looking at how you work..."

_ Banged one of you against an office desk. _ Jaejoong thought.

He shook his head slightly to erase the image of the man in front of the meeting and his best friend arching against each other.

Jaejoong groaned inwardly. Why couldn't he let it go?

Focus on the girl. Her eyes were amazing, set on a delicate face and a small, polite smile on her full pink lips, which she licked every once in a while...

Before he knew it the meeting was over and he had barely heard what was said. He looked around, all the people had left the room, all except for Ji Yong, who right then was closing the door.

"Are you going to keep avoiding me?" His friend asked.

"I'm not."

"Don't. You are ignoring me. Look, let's just talk about it. Come to my apartment after work tonight; we'll have a couple of beers and talk it out."

"Um, well, I don't know if..."

Ji Yong sighed. "Fine, we'll go to the bar after work. You can at least give me that, right?"

Jaejoong nodded and Ji Yong left with no other words.

 

\-------

 

They were sitting at a secluded table at the bar they usually went. They hadn't said anything yet, they had only sipped from the beer bottles they had ordered.

"So... You are..." Jaejoong started not sure how to end the sentence.

"Gay? Yes."

"Since when?"

Ji Yong chuckled. "Since always. It's not like there is an on and off switch."

Jaejoong frowned. "But you dated girls and back in high school and college we were always looking at girls together."

"Well, yes, in high school I just wanted to fit in so I just did what all the other boys did. I even dated a few girls back then, but by the time we started college I just knew... you know..." He took a sip of his beer.

"But I've had girlfriends and they always set you up with their friends and we even went out altogether. How about Eun Hye? You dated her for a while..."

"She knows I'm gay. She seemed really nice so I told her. She kept the secret and for a while she pretended to be my girlfriend."

Jaejoong stared at his friend, who felt like a stranger at the moment. "In all these years, why didn't you say something?"

"I almost did several times, but then maybe you made a joke about gay guys, or I just chickened out and never did. I was afraid you would react the way you did, avoiding me and dreading inviting me to your apartment to have a beer the two alone."

"I don't..." Ji Yong lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. But come on, be fair. It would have been one thing to find out directly from you in a calm conversation; it's a completely different thing to walk in on you and some guy banging each other’s brains out."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I never thought anybody would be wandering that floor in the middle of a party. And he isn't just some guy..." 

Ji Yong murmured that last part but before Jaejoong could ask about it a burst of laughter broke out. He looked around and noticed that the bar was now full and that there was some sort of party; the place had suddenly gotten really loud.

Jaejoong sighed. "Come on, let's go to my apartment."

 

\------

 

"So... were you ever attracted to me?"

Ji Yong laughed.

"What? It's a legitimate question, isn't it? I'm easy on the eyes and I'm really popular with women."

"I'm not a woman," Ji Yong said lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject. I would understand if you did. I mean we spend a lot of time..."

"No, I've never been attracted to you," Ji Yong interrupted.

"Eh? Why not?"

Ji Yong looked at his friend frowning and giving him an unbelieving look. "What the hell do you mean?"

"What? I'm not good enough for you?"

"We are not having this conversation."

"What's wrong with me? I'm a catch."

"Fine, a couple of times, while very drunk, it might have crossed my mind..."

"I knew it!" Jaejoong said, pointing a finger at him.

Ji Yong narrowed his eyes and launched at his friend sealing their lips together to shut him up and he even threw in a little tongue to make sure that his friend would not be bringing the subject up again.

When Ji Yong ended the kiss with a smirk, Jaejoong was frozen. "Happy?"

"Um..."

"Did you feel anything?"

"Um... surprised?"

"There, that's why I never gave it much thought. You are my best friend and you are not gay. And honestly, I've met better kissers." He took a sip from the bottle to close the subject.

Jaejoong, however, didn't seem to care about that bit of information. "Hey! You surprised me and I have never kissed a guy."

Ji Yong lifted an eyebrow. "What? You wanna try it again?"

"Um... No... Not really my thing... and you have a stubble... it's weird... why do women put up with it?"

Ji Yong just chuckles, because really, what answer could he give? "Good, I don't want to kiss you again, or do anything else... and it's not because you are not good enough or anything like that..."

"Because I'm you friend?"

"That's part of it, yes."

"What's the other part of it?"

Ji Yong hesitated.

"Oh, come on. You told me everything else... and I'm kinda drunk; at this point, there's little that would shock me."

"There is someone else... sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah... It's not really a relationship so, I don't know how to call it. Affair sounds too dramatic."

"Yes..." Jaejoong encouraged when Ji Yong didn't say anything else.

"Well, you know how I've been travelling to Japan a lot lately, because of the new project?"

"Yes, you keep volunteering for that. I even teased you about you having a mistress..." Jaejoong opened his eyes wide and pointed at his friend with his index finger, almost accusingly. 

"I kept telling you I didn't have a mistress," Ji Yong said with a sideway smile but not looking at the other man.

"No! You had a Master! NO, I mean, you had a guy!"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's just a fling and he is not interested in anything else."

"And you are."

"I didn't say that," Ji Yong mumbled.

"If that wasn't the case there would be no problem and you wouldn't look like a wounded puppy."

"I do not..."

"Shut it. So who is the guy?"

"Just some Japanese guy..."

When the realization hit him, Jaejoong choked on his beer, which promptly came out of his nose.

Ji Yong rolled his eyes and patted his friend's back.

"That Kendo guy?"

"Kato. His name is Kato."

Jaejoong scrunched up his face.

"What?" Ji Yong asked defensively.

"Well, I don't see you two together..."

"You HAVE seen us together."

"Don't remind me," Jaejoong groaned. "Well, he was doing you in an office, he has to be interested."

"No. The night of the party was just a mistake on his part. There was alcohol, which was probably a big influence. He ended things on my last trip. He never really gave me a reason. He said something about the long distance and hiding… But he was lying. Remember the woman he was with at the meeting? Didn't you notice they have the same last name?"

"Wait, wait. You've been sleeping with a married man!? You slut!"

"Stop that! It's not like that. And never call me slut again," Ji Yong finished with a menacing tone.

"Sorry." He sat there, as his thought broke through the haze of the alcohol. "So, she's married?"

"I've seen you drooling after her..." And it was true too. He had noticed his friend looking at the Japanese woman in more than one occasion.

"Well, she's hot."

"She's married to my lover."

A smile spread on Jaejoong's face. It was evil and Ji Yong leaned back a little.

"You know... Nowadays, people get divorced all the time. And that guy is absolutely into you. He kept looking at you in the meeting and... well... other stuff..." He ended in a mumble and a blush.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Well... We could split them up and keep the pieces."

Jaejoon's uncharacteristic and evil smile spread a little wider.

 

\-------

 

Ji Yong did think this was a bad idea and that is was wrong. He knew it would end badly. It was never good to carry out a plan thought up while drunk. And still, here he was ready for the next step in the plan.

They had already provoked some arguments by hiding documents until the last minute and making Kato think that Rosa had been at fault, among other 5 th grade plots. In the last two weeks, Jaejoong had gotten close to Rosa, asking her to lunch when Kato was busy, usually because Ji Yong found any excuse to make the man work with him. He had even managed to steal a few kisses here and there when no one was looking but nothing else.

“Thank you for staying behind and helping me,” Shigeaki said.

“No problem. I still like spending time with you, even if it’s only work,” Ji Yong answered, making his damn best to look cute.

Kato didn’t answer to that and the silence was almost unbearable. Everybody had gone home already and there were only a few lights still on, which only illuminated the two of them. Ji Yong knew that was Jaejoong’s doing.

As they kept working and getting things ready for printing, they shared a few words and occasionally their hands would graze and Ji Yong was surprised by the thought that Kato might be doing that on purpose.

They spent an hour and a half like that until they were finally done.

Kato sighed and stretched on his chair. “Finally done.”

“Yeah…”

“I may be staying longer here,” Kato commented almost casually.

"What else is there to do?"

"I mean, here in Korea."

“Really?” Ji Yong asked keeping his curiosity and excitement in check.

Kato nodded, still not looking at the other man. “They asked me if I wanted to stay indefinitely as Chief Editor since the one here is retiring. I haven’t given my answer yet.”

Now Kato lifted his head to find Ji Yong looking at him closer than he had expected. “Why haven’t you?” He asked before he licked his lips leaving them glossy.

Kato leaned in and finally kissed the other man, trapping his full lower lip with his own. They stood up without breaking contact as Kato untucked Ji Yong’s shirt from his pants to touch the skin underneath. Ji Yong hissed at the contact and Kato turned to his neck.

“But you wouldn’t be staying alone, would you?”

“Well, I missed you and…”

“She would be staying with you. She might not like Korea.”

Kato stopped kissing him and looked up with a frown. “What are you talking about?”

“Kato Rosa. You wouldn’t stay here without her.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

\------

 

Things had been going well for Jaejoong as well. He had taken Rosa to a nice restaurant and they were now in his apartment. He had wanted to kiss her since the moment he had seen her but now, call him crazy, but he didn’t want to rush her.

The fact that he had accepted to have dinner with him, and even gone to his apartment, meant that her marriage was not going well. And, at the moment, he was not above using that to his advantage.

He walked back into his living room with something to drink. She had asked for a beer, which had been a nice surprise for Jaejoong, she had not asked for tea or even coffee, she liked beer and she was not ashamed to down them just as much as Jaejoon had. She was not what he had expected at all, and he liked it.

She took a deep sip directly from the can and gave a sigh, which made Jaejoong hide a smile; she made that sound every time she started a new glass, or can, of beer and he thought it was simply adorable.

She put the can down and smiled at him. “I was wondering when you would ask me out.”

Again, Jaejoong was surprised. “You were?”

“Well, yeah, you’ve been pretty obvious,” she chuckled. “Even Kato-kun noticed.”

“He did?”

“Yes, we even talked about it a couple of times.”

“Huh?” 

“Well. I really don’t want to talk about Kato-kun.” She ended with an almost shy smile and that did it. Jaejoong pressed his lips against hers briefly at first and when her smile grew wider, he kissed her again, this time, deeper, more forcefully.

She leaned back against the arm of the sofa and he followed without breaking their link. He felt her hands skim the skin exposed between his pants and his shirt.

Rosa chuckled. “Kato-kun bet me you would make a move tonight, I guess he won.”

At this Jaejoong stopped what he was doing. “Wait. He knows you are here with me?”

“Well, he probably imagines. I mean, he knew we were going out so…”

“Is… this what you guys do?”

She opened her eyes and frowned. "Do?"

"Are you guys like... swingers?" It was a little weird but Jaejoong could get into that.

"Swingers?" She squealed. 

"Well, if your husband knows you are with other men and encourage..."

"What!" She screeched. "Husband!"

 

\-------

 

"So, wait. You are not married?"

"Married? No. Why would you think that?" Kato asked as if Ji Yong was the stupidest person alive, and at the moment Ji Yong thought he might very well be.

"Well, you broke things off so suddenly and then you showed up here with a pretty woman with your last name, what was I supposed to think?"

"That Kato is a very common name in Japan?"

"Um, well, but it would have been a big coincidence! It's all your fault, anyway."

Kato raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is it? Please, do explain." His voice was polite and soft and had Ji Yong looking for any near exit sign.

"You broke things off without an explanation..."

"What do you mean 'without an explanation'? I told I didn't want a long distance relationship."

"That sounds like an excuse."

"Idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot. I haven't decided to take you back, yet."

"If this is going to work you are gonna have to learn to keep your mouth shut."

And, well, Kato shut his now boyfriend again up and no other employee walked in on them.... that they know of.

  
  


2 weeks later...

 

Ji Yong was sipping from his coffee next to Kato. They were both leaning on their elbows as close as they could get without looking suspicious. Every once in a while Ji Yong would run his fingers up and down Kato's thigh, which earned him a cute scolding look every time. At the moment, however, they were absorbed by looking the small scene before their eyes right out of the big windows of the break room.

Jaejoong was walking behind Rosa still looking contrite and, even if they couldn't hear what they were saying, they could tell the man was doing his best to sweet talk her. She, on her part, was trying her best to ignore him.

Ji Yong chuckled. "He's not giving up. He really likes her. You should talk to her."

"I have, Rosa may be easy but she does hold the sanctity of marriage pretty high. And really, breaking up a married couple is just a horrible idea."

"It worked."

Kato rolled his eyes. "It didn't. We were never married. We weren't even dating."

Ji Yong took the back of his boyfriend's head and brought his lips to his own for quick kiss. Kato could talk too much sometime.

"Hey, someone will see!"

"No one was looking," Ji Yong gave Kato an innocent look and a smirk right after that. 

Break was over, and Kato hurried to reach the break room door. Ji Yong caught up to him and patted the other man's butt.

Another glare. "You horny little..."

"Shut it. You love horny little me, Shige," Ji Yong whispered in Kato's ear.

"Yeah, that I do. Damn stupid of me." Kato went back to work with a sideway smile on his face.


End file.
